This isn't real
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon aren't what you call friends. But what happens when a thunderstorm happens and takes them both to a whole new world? Will this problem bring them together as friends or more than that? What happens when life or death will come without them knowing? Or love coming without them planning it?Find out in This Isn't Real. This story is better than it sounds!(:


This isn't real

Austin's POV

I was walking into class, talking with a girl who might be my next girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, I know I broke up with my other girlfriend 2 months ago, but I really love Emily.

"I'll see you at lunch Emily." I said and she smiled and walked away. I smiled and walked into the classroom and walked in.

"You're late Mr. Moon." The teacher said, annoyed.

"Sorry." I said and sat down.

"Sorry won't cut it this time." He said and went back to his computer. I rolled my eyes and looked over at my best friend Dez and he waved. I waved back and was about to say something until Ally Dawson walked in.

"Ally?" The teacher said surprised.

"It was raining really badly! I was going in my moms car but then her car broke down so I had to run here and now I'm soaking wet cause as you can see, it's poring rain outside!" She said.

"Ally. I won't mark you tardy cause I understand. Take a seat and I'll call the office to bring some towels." He said and went up to the wall phone outside the hall to call.

"What?!" I yelled and got up. Everyone looked at me. The teacher walked in.

"Is there a problem Mr. Moon?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes there is. It's not fair that she's not getting a detention, but I am!"

"Maybe because I wasn't outside the classroom, flirting with every person I see." She said.

"I wasn't talking to you Dawson."

"And the teacher wasn't talking to you either." She said and smiled.

"Oooooo!" People started saying around the classroom and I rolled my eyes and say down. Ally walked past me and sat down.

"Alright, let's began class." I don't know what the teacher was talking about, since I started to daydream about Emily.

"Ally, Austin. You guys will be partners for this project." Was what smaller me out of my daydream of Emily.

"What?!" Ally yelled.

"Wait what? What's going on?" I asked.

"He wasn't even listening to what was just happening. What makes you think he'll listen to me when we work together!" She said really upset.

"Austin. You and Ally will be partners for this project. I want you both to get along." The teacher said.

"Yeaaa. That's not gonna happen." I said and stood up.

"Austin. I've made me decision so-" he was cut off when a loud thunder sound was heard outside the window and people screamed.

"Shit." I said.

"Mr Moon! No cursing!" He said and ran to close the windows but they opened again and papers starts flying every where. Some students started running to the windows to close them but it wasn't working. What was going on?

All of a sudden I hear Dallas yelling at someone. I turn and look at him telling at Ally.

"Dallas leave me alone!" She says.

"Now that I have the chance to talk to you, I can. So listen up here Ally. You can't break up with me cause you're mine!" He grabbed her from the wrist and pulled her close.

Ally pulled her arm and slapped him right across the face and walked away but Dallas reached up to her and pulled her to the corner.

"You don't slap me!" He said and pushed her into the wall and started kissing her roughly.

"Stop!" She yelled but no one was paying attention since the power was cutting out and people were to busy getting help from others and closing the windows.

I couldn't let this happen. Ally might be a brat but I know that no women should be treated like that. I ran up to Dallas and pushed him and he fell to the floor. I turned and faced Ally.

"Are you ok?" I asked her but she pointed at something and turned around and got punched right in the face.

"Stop! Dallas stop!" Ally yelled. "Someone get the teacher! Don't just stand here like idiots!" She yelled. I felt pretty dizzy since I hit my head on the wall.

Dallas grabbed me from the shirt and punched me again. I felt so much pain on my head. Ally pushed him and bent down up to me.

"Austin!" She said and tried to help me up but Dallas grabbed her again and I fell again.

"Dallas stop!" She yelled and pulled her arm again and slapped him again but this time harder. "I'm never getting back together with you!" She said and slapped him again and started to push him. Dallas grabbed her from both arms and started to pull her away.

I got up and ran up to him and punched Dallas and he fell once again. I grabbed Ally from the hand and ran out with her.

"Austin where are we going!" She said.

"Away from him and to the office!" I said and held her hand still. The powers went out and I felt myself getting nervous. The lights kept on flickering and once they caught out, we stopped rubbing. I still felt Ally holding my hand except this time, she intertwined her hand to mine and held it tighter.

"Austin?" Ally said.

"I'm right here." I said and held her closer to me. She stood next to me and I felt her body next to me and I felt something but I didn't know what. I've never felt this for Ally, especially since I hate her. But right now I don't.

The lightening struck hard and we started to run again but she slipped and fell down.

"Ally!" I said and tried to find her. Then I found her and bent down. She was bleeding from her head and I picked her up and tried to run but then Dallas somehow found us and punched me in the face. Not only did that hurt but I felt more dizzier that I was before and I fell down and let go of Ally.

I tried to find her but I couldn't. I didn't feel her hand holding mine or her next to me and I struggled to stand up but I still couldn't see her.

"Dallas!" The teacher yelled but he stood up and ran off but I knew he wasn't holding Ally cause I heard the teacher say, "Put her down!"

"Austin!" The teacher said but I was on the floor. I felt so much pain. I felt like I was gonna die. My head was pounding so much that I couldn't take it.

"Ally.." Was all I could say before everything went black.

Hey guys! It's been a while and I don't know why but I felt like writing this story. It's a mashup and you'll see witch one on the next chapter!(:

Hope you liked this chapter and I'll write the next one and it will be longer, I promise!(:

Until next time!

Bye!(:


End file.
